LET IT GO - Elsamaren & Kristanna
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: BASED OFF THE VIDEO WHERE THE CAST GETS DRUNK AND SINGS LET IT GO IN A GAY BAR. Elsa and Kristoff get drunk and start singing Let It Go in the middle of the night... Olaf joins in. Anna and Honeymaren hate them. Sven wants to hide.


**THIS IS BASED OFF THE TIME WHEN THE ACTORS FOR ELSA, OLAF AND KRISTOFF SANG LET IT GO IN A GAY CLUB.**

**Basically, Elsa and Kristoff are drunk and start singing Let It Go throughout Arendelle. Olaf joins them. Anna and Honeymaren question everything. Sven wants to hide.**

**-x-**

"Er... Hey, Anna..." Honeymaren stepped into the dining room, "You haven't seen Elsa have you? Or... Kristoff or Olaf?"

Anna turned to face her, a look a concern spread across her face quickly, "Now that you mention it..." it was getting quite late, the moon was appearing and the trio had been missing, "And Sven. You think they went out on a huge adventure without us?" she laughed, "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Honeymaren was worried. Elsa never left without telling her, "Okay..." she muttered, "If they aren't back by tomorrow, we need to go and look for them."

"Of course," Anna nodded, making sure not to let her worries show. She took a deep breath, "They will be back in no time. I promise."

Little did the pair know... Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were out collecting as much alcohol they could get their hands on. Sven was reluctant at first, but Olaf had assured him that it would be fun. He knew that he and Sven wouldn't be having any, but Elsa and Kristoff really wanted something to clear their heads. Something that would get rid of all their worries in no time at all.

The sleigh was packed with Cider, Rum, Liquor plus some other things that they decided to just toss in. Oaken was happy to give them some freebies, but he warned them not to drink too much of his homemade invention...

Did either Elsa or Kristoff listen? No. Of course not. They had drank almost half the bottle only ten minutes after receiving it.

"What's it like being intoxicated?" Olaf asked, looking down at all the alcohol in the back of the sleigh.

Elsa sighed, trying to keep her eyes open, "Bleh... Whatever."

"Hm, interesting," he smiled in absolute understanding.

Sven grunted in annoyance and Kristoff pulled the reigns in a fast motion, almost causing the Reindeer to fall into a nearby ditch, "Oops. Accident," he shrugged as Sven glanced back at him, "Don't give me that look, mister! Or I'll throw... I'll throw..." he nudged Elsa with his shoulder, "H-Hey. What is... What is it that we're drinkin' again?"

"I don't know," she muttered, "Why you askin' me?"

Olaf perked up, "Oh, I know! Alcohol!"

"Yes!" Kristoff shouted in triumph, "I will throw alcohol at you, Sven!" instead, he threw his hat at the Reindeer. It landed perfectly on his head, "Pffffffft! Look at that!" he pointed at the hat, laughing.

"Sven!" Elsa exclaimed, "Lookin' good!" she pointed, laughing alongside Kristoff.

Sven really hated them both right now...

Olaf chuckled, "A hat does suit you!" he peered over Elsa and Kristoff's shoulders. Sven remained silent, clearly annoyed at what he had been dragged into.

Elsa put her hands out in front of her, "I can't see! Who turned out the lights!"

Kristoff snickered, "Y-You idiot! Y-Your hair is in your face, silly!" he laughed.

"Oh, yeah..." Elsa smiled pushing her hair away. She then cocked her head at Kristoff, "We're not drunk, yeah? Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." she put her finger to her lips.

"Anna and Maren will kill us!" he smiled.

"Naaah," Elsa groaned, "I'm too... I'm too important to die. I-I'm the main character. I-"

"What are you talkin' about?" Kristoff slurred, "I-I think you've had too much to drink. I... Drunk," he began to nod off.

Olaf suddenly became concerned, "Should you be drinking and driving?" he questioned.

"No!" Kristoff's eyes shot open, "Absolutely not!"

**-x-**

Anna retreated to her room and Honeymaren retreated to hers. They both looked out of their windows with sadness plastered across both of their faces. They assured themselves that they would return. Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven all had eachother if anything were to happen. Not that anything would happen.

Honeymaren's head hit the pillow quickly, hating that she was already feeling extremely tired. The other side of the bed radiated a cold temperature, Honeymaren allowed a hand to rest on top of it - relishing in its feeling. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Sighing, Anna left the window and headed over to bed. She sat down on the edge of it, rubbing her eyes - trying to keep the sleep away. She wanted to wait up for them to come back. She wanted to make sure they were okay... But alas, she couldn't keep her eyes open. So she decided to snuggle up under the covers and close her eyes. Secretly, she was excited to get some sleep after a busy day. What with all the papers and everything.

**-x-**

"Y-You gotta know the lyrics, yeah?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Don't question my knowledge!" Kristoff said, offended, "At least when we start singing, strange music will start to play out of nowhere!"

Taking another swig from Oaken's invention, Elsa nodded, "_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight! Not a footprint to be seen!_" Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf all began the song. They knew that they would wake up the sleeping residents of Arendelle, but they really didn't care. They wanted to feel free. Sven had buried his head in some hay as soon as the first word of the song left their mouths.

The trio's hands were waving in the air, "_A kingdom of isolation! And it looks like, I'm the Queen! Not really anymore, but still!_" Elsa quickly added onto the end. Kristoff and Olaf pointed at Elsa as they said the word 'Queen'. Annoyed Arendelle residents had already began to open their windows. They were shocked to see a giant stage made out of ice gracing the centre of the kingdom.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside! Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried..._" Elsa and Kristoff then put their arm around each other's shoulder, trying to keep themselves standing.

There were annoyed whispers coming from many people as they came out of their homes to see the commotion. Sven peeked out of the hay, pure embarrassment washed over him as he retreated back in.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see!_" the trio echoed.

"_Be the good girl you always have to be!_" Olaf's voice was more powerful at that moment as the other two tried to contain their laughter.

"_Conceal, don't feel... Don't let them knoooooow! Well now they knooooow!_"

**-x-**

"_**LET IT GO!**_"

Anna's eyes snapped open as she heard loud voices. A loud bang had also collided with her window.

"_**LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!**_"

"This is not happening..." Anna whispered to herself, shooting up in bed. Clearly annoyed as she was just about to fall asleep.

"_**LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!**_"

Anna quickly ran to her window and opened to curtains, she was greeted by ice covering her window pane.

"**_I DON'T CARE!_**" Anna managed to peak through a clear spot of glass, "_**WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY!**_" her jaw dropped as she saw Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf on top of a huge ice stage. Elsa was shooting ice and snow up into the air haphazardly. Some of it must've accidentally hit her window, "_**LET THE STORM RAGE ON!**_"

"Oh my..." Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"_**THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!**_" a huge snowball the size of a boulder was thrown straight up into the air. Anna dreaded to think what would happen when that finally came back down to Earth.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Anna ran to it and swung it open, "It is just me... Or do you hear that atrocious singing, too?" Honeymaren questioned.

"Oh, I hear it, too..." she nodded, "The people of Arendelle are going to _kill_ me," she groaned in response before grabbing the brunette's hand. They had to put a stop to this.

**-x-**

"_It's funny how some distance... Makes everything seem small..._" Elsa had barely realised that she had dropped the bottle and it had shattered into many pieces, "_And the fears that once controlled me... Can't get to me at all!_"

Some of the residents were quite enjoying the performance. Others were annoyed because their sleep patterns had been completely ruined... They feared telling the trio to stop, though. They didn't want to deal with a drunk Elsa's powers.

Anna and Honeymaren were already closing in on the stage, determined to stop this performance.

"_It's time to see what I can do!_" the three continued to sing as Elsa forcefully made Snowgies appear, they started to run around and jump off of the high stage down into the crowd of angry residents, "_To test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me!_"

People started to shriek as Snowgies ran wild throughout the streets.

Suddenly, the two girls stopped in their tracks...

"_I'm free!_" Elsa's voice overpowered the others. Both Anna and Honeymaren's hearts ached slightly. Sure, they had both learnt the lyrics a while ago... But they had never heard Elsa sing them with such meaning and passion. They could tell that Elsa had truly been accepting who she was thanks to those words.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_"

"I... think we should let them finish," Anna sighed in defeat.

Honeymaren nodded, "Me, too."

"_I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go!_"

Their eyes drifted over to the sleigh near to Sven's hiding body, "That's... a lot of alcohol..." Anna laughed, nervously.

"I'm sure they're fine..." Honeymaren tried to reassure her.

"_You'll never see me cry! Here I stand!_" the ice stage suddenly flashed brightly, causing everyone on the ground to squint in response, "_And here I stay! Let the storm rage on!_"

Surely Elsa couldn't make the whole situation any worse... Right?

As the instrumental started to play (everyone was completely confused as to where the music was coming from in the first place), the kingdom started to shake slightly. Anna was terrified that an earthquake was occurring... That was when she realised that Elsa was forming something made out of ice. It was huge, "No, no, no! Elsa, not here!" Anna exclaimed, her voice was drowned out by the loud music. It was so loud that Anna suspected the Southern Isles could hear it too!

A giant ice palace had formed on top of the stage in a matter of seconds. It only grew bigger as the trio continued to sing, "_My power flurries through the air into the grouuund,"_ Anna and Honeymaren's jaws dropped. The ice palace was getting taller and... they were honestly impressed.

They were genuinely happy that Elsa was _letting herself go_. Anna decided that she could deal with the angry residents tomorrow... if it meant Elsa could be happy and express who she was.

"_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_" giant ice versions of the Spirit Pillars from the Enchanted Forest began to surround the ice palace.

"You sure you don't want to stop this?" Honeymaren questioned as she watched some of the Snowgies run through the crowd, even though a huge smile was on her face. A tear had come to her eye at the sight of Elsa's passion.

Anna squeezed Maren's hand, "Nope! This is for my sister!" she tried to keep her composure. Arendelle would surely be questioning why the King of Arendelle was singing and dancing with the former Queen and a damn Snowman.

"_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back! The past is in the paaaaaaaaaaaaast!_" the trio could be heard clearly from inside the palace. Anna and Honeymaren's smiles remained.

"At least you don't have to worry about her running back here to Arendelle," Anna joked, "_The past is in the past..._" she teased.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_" everyone in Arendelle, including Anna and Honeymaren, were in complete shock. The trio emerged through the giant doors of the ice palace in their brand new icy attire. Elsa's new dress glistened under the moonlight, the two girls rolled their eyes at the rainbow coloured light reflecting off of her. Kristoff was in an ice suit that Anna found..._ interesting._ Olaf had a fancy little bow-tie and top-hat on, he was proudly showing them off.

"_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_"

"_Let it go! Let it go!_" everyone in the kingdom seemed to join in, Anna and Honeymaren too, "_That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, in the light of day!_"

The two suddenly became concerned as a HUGE shadow appeared above the stage, "Oh... No..." Anna said, looking up. She could see the boulder-sized snowball falling. All the residents seem to notice too, they quickly ran away from the stage.

"_Let the storm rage oooooooooooon!_" Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf hadn't noticed it... "_The cold never bothered me anyway,_" as soon as the final note of the song hit... The snowball landed on top of them and the ice palace. It also covered the pillars.

Elsa and Honeymaren winced at the sight, "I was wondering when that was coming back down..." Anna muttered.

"That's gonna leave a bruise," Honeymaren gulped. Sven finally emerged from the hay, thankful that the voices had ceased.

He hobbled over to the girls, "Hey, Sven..." Anna whispered, "It's okay. The nightmare is over."

Up on the stage, the ice palace had shattered - along with the pillars. Olaf couldn't stop laughing once he emerged from the huge snow pile, "THAT. WAS. AMAZING." he stated, managing to climb out.

Elsa clutched her head as she somehow got her head out of the snow, she was thankful the cold didn't bother her, "That's gonna give us a headache tomorrow."

Kristoff climbed out of the snow before immediately falling onto his back in the pile, he groaned as he grabbed his own head, "I think the alcohol will do that to us."

"WE SHOULD DO THIS EVERY WEEK!" Olaf couldn't contain his excitement, "Oh! Lets do Show Yourself! Or Into The Unknown! Or-!"

"Maybe once a _decade,_ Olaf," Elsa muttered, her eyes closed. She pretty much regretted the entirety of these events.

"You lot look like you had fun..." Anna said, now standing on the stage - Honeymaren by her side.

Elsa and Kristoff groaned. Olaf replied, "It was _so_ much fun, Anna!" he jumped off of the snow pile and landed in her arms. He slowly hopped down onto the ground.

"It looked it," Honeymaren giggled, she started to climb the snow pile, "Come here, Snowflake," she smiled, helping Elsa out of the snow, "You need to go to bed."

Elsa could still taste the drink on her tongue, "Will you cuddle with me?" she muttered, sleepily.

"Yes. Even if you do smell of alcohol," she smiled before kissing Elsa on the forehead.

"You. Idiot," Anna stated, storming up the snow pile. She grabbed onto Kristoff's arm and pulled him up before dragging him down onto the icy stage, "Do you know what time it is?! Couldn't you have done this at a more reasonable hour?!"

"Pffft..." he said with a droopy grin, he booped Anna's nose, "Someone seems angrryyyy..."

Anna would give him a piece of her mind in the morning. When he had sobered up. He would be ordered to apologise to Sven, too.

Elsa remained close to Honeymaren, enjoying her warmth, "I love yooouuu..." she slurred.

"You've somehow said that fifty times already... I love you, too," Honeymaren giggled.

The Kingdom of Arendelle had some things to say to Queen Anna before she turned in for the night...


End file.
